One Sky, One Destiny
by Ryuu-Xana
Summary: There was one other Nobody in Organization XIII that wasn't mentioned in KHII. This is her story. MAJOR GAME SPOILERS! Perhaps some BBS spoilers later on. DemyxXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I fixed this chapter a bit. I noticed a few inconsistencies with what I am currently writing. They won't be noticed until the end, but for my sanity's sake I had to fix them. :)

Review please. And I will read and review one of your stories. You can also request me to read something specific. :)

Also, I own nothing of which I write. Except Xantara/Ryuu.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pre KH2**

"Roxas!" I shouted from one corridor in Castle Oblivion AKA The Castle That Never Was. (Great name for the place, don'tcha thinks? Gotta love the Xemnas' originality. O.o')

"What's for dinner?" I called, and I thought another voice ask the same thing in unison with me. Must have been my imagination because Demyx, Axel, and the others (except Roxas) were in the game room playing video games and waiting for dinner. Everyone except Xemnas, that is. I swear, grrr! He just doesn't like to have fun! Either that or his idea of fun is coming up with plans to rule the world. (Again: O.o')

I continued walking down the corridors until I reached the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" I asked again.

Roxas looked at me and grinned. "I have no idea. You never should have started this 'take turns cooking dinner' thing, Xana." He rolled his eyes. "I don't do dinner, and unless you have a death wish, I suggest you don't eat what I decide to make."

"C'mon, Rox," came a familiar voice from the doorway. I looked over to see none other than Demyx. "It can't possibly be that bad." He sauntered in and leaned against a counter and gave me his oh-so-familiar smirk.

I looked to Roxas then to Demyx, then back again and flipped the hood of my black coat over my head. With out a backwards glance I left the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" I heard Demyx ask Roxas after I was out the door. I turned back to see Demyx slumped against the counter that he was leaning against. His elbows were propping him up and his head was in his hands.

I caught Roxas' eye before he turned to look Demyx in the face. "I'm sure she's fine."

I was almost to the game room—Finally! I swear, this place'd be like fifty miles in all directions if all the corridors were in straight line! I think I walked two and a half miles just from the kitchen!—when I was about run over—quite literally—by Axel who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Demyx!" he shouted consuming the hallway in a blazing trail of flames.

"Oh boy," I said after I got my footing back. "I should follow him." My feet were going to hurt tonight.

* * *

Back to Roxas and Demyx

(Demyx's POV)

I was heading toward the kitchen to see what Roxas was cooking. "Man, I am starved," I said to myself. When I got to the kitchen I heard Roxas talking about his cooking. "C'mon Rox," I said from the doorway. "It can't possibly be that bad." I decided to enter the kitchen to see what exactly Roxas was going to make, when I laid my eyes on Xana. We locked eyes and I could feel the blush come up but I fought it down. I smirked at her instead.

I didn't get the desired reaction, though. What did I think would be different about this time? Every other time I see her she heads in the opposite direction, so why should now be any different. She looked at Roxas then at me, then to Roxas again. Before I could say anything to her she had her hood over her head and was headed out of the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" I asked watching her leave. I banged my fist on the counter that was behind me.

It took Roxas a sec to answer. "I'm sure she's fine," he finally said.

"What did I do to make her hate me?" I asked with my head in my hands.

"Hate—She doesn't hate you, Demyx."

"Yes she does."

"She doesn't hate you, Demyx," said Roxas. He walked around the counter and tilted my chin up, looking me in the eyes. "You two used to the best of friends, like me 'n' Axel."

"Yeah, years ago," I said tearing my eyes away from his. "Now, all she does is just avoid me." I could feel the lump in my throat as my eyes watered. "She said we'd be friends forever."

"Is that the only reason you're crying, Demyx? Or is it something deeper?" asked Roxas.

"I think—I think I like her, Roxas. I mean, like, really like her. Like, like." I blinked a couple of times and felt the tears falling down my face. I buried my face into his neck. "I just don't know what I'd do if she rejected me."

"Demyx," Roxas whispered softly, stroking my hair. "I'm not permitted to tell you how she feels, but it's far from hate," he said putting me at arms length and looking me square in the eye.

"DEMYX!" I heard Axel shout in rage as he ran past the kitchen.

I wiped away my tears and grinned. In an instant I was out of the kitchen and on his tail. (If he had one.) I was careful to hide behind every wall and pillar so he couldn't see me. When he finally stopped running and ranting, I was ready.

I had positioned myself around the corner for attack. I summoned some water from the atmosphere and melded it into a sphere. Axel was leaning on the wall so I reached around the corner and...dropped it.

**SPLOOOOSH!**

"DEMYX!" shouted the angry nobody. He whirled around and sent a stream of fire around the corner, which I dodged. Then another stream of flames from both directions caught me off guard. I tried to run but another stream of flames shot out of the wall in front of me.

I closed my eyes and cringed as I awaited my fate. I opened my eyes after a couple seconds of nothing and I saw—

* * *

Back to me now!

(My {Xana} POV)

I turned and down the hall, following Axel back toward the kitchen. He turned one way and thankfully I knew a short cut, or maybe it's more of a roundabout. Oh well, I'll cut him off no matter what. Can't have the castle burnt down again.

I turned down the opposite hall, the hall that would lead me to the castle entrance. It might mean more running but at least it would be straight through—

**SKKKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

Or not. "Luxord? Why are your giant cards blocking the hall way?" I said, trying to keep my voice even with a fake cheery smile.

"This hallway is off limits for maintenance, Xantara."

"Maintenance?" I asked. "Now?" My eyes got wide. "Oh right. This is Vexen's hallway, isn't it." It didn't matter. It was always blocked off for some reason or another. Usually, it had to do with an accidental mishap in Vexen's lab. I took my clarinet out of my pocket and played a few notes.

Luxord gasped and grabbed his throat like he was choking. After a few seconds, he collapsed on the ground.

I stopped playing my clarinet and ran past him and his cards that were now on the floor as well. When I got to the castle entrance I hid behind one of the pillars that was by the door.

After a few minutes of waiting Axel finally came out the door. "Where is he?" he muttered.

It was about a second after that Axel got soaked with one of Demyx's trademark water spheres.

"DEMYX!" shouted the flaming nobody. He then shot a streak of fire around the corner.

I quickly jumped into the air from my area on the ground. While I was in the air I ran overhead and I quickly, quietly landed behind Demyx, my clarinet at the ready. Not even a second later and flames were already coming at Demyx from all directions. He cringed and I played a quick series of notes and the fire faded away. I landed lightly in front of him as Demyx slowly opened his eyes.

"Y-you saved me, Xantara," stuttered a shocked Demyx.

"Yeah, well, whatever," I said looking at the ground and walking off.

What am I doing? I just saved him. If I keep acting like this, Demy'll think I don't like him at all, I thought

I turned around a smiled at him. "I can't have my Demyx getting hurt, now can I?" I turned around and ran off without waiting for a reaction.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Xantara a few feet away from me with her clarinet still up to her lips. "Y-you saved me, Xantara," I stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah, well, whatever," she said, stalking off, looking at the ground.

Great, now what did I do?

She turned around and smiled at me. Not a fake smile like she does sometimes, but a real genuine smile. "I can't have my Demyx getting hurt, now can I?" Then she turned and ran off, leaving me even more stunned than before.

I turned to Axel. "Did she just say 'Her Demyx'?" I asked.

"Don't even pull me into this," said Axel, shaking his head and walking off into the distance.

* * *

Back to Roxas

(Roxas' POV)

"Forget it! I'll make grilled cheese." I ran to the pantry to find...no bread. I slammed the cupboard and ran to the fridge. I pulled out two slices of cheese. "Who said you need bread to make grilled cheese?" I unwrapped the cheese slices and threw them onto the already-burning skillet only to watch them go up in flames. "So much for that," I said grinning as I threw I water over the flaming cheese.

"I could make...chili-cheese fries! ...But those were the last pieces of cheese. Who cares? I can still make chili fries." I ran to the fridge and opened it only to close it almost instantly. "I'm sure we don't have all the ingredients for chili." I thought harder as I looked through the kitchen. "I could make chili-mac—Wait! No chili!"

Finally I found came across a box labeled "Hamburger Helper".

* * *

"One pound ground hamburger," I read. Of course I have no idea what that meant, so naturally I did what the instructions said to do. I went Marluxia's garden and took some soil AKA ground. I added that to hamburger. Ta-da! Ground hamburger! Now all I had to do was follow the rest of the directions like that and this meal would be perfect!

* * *

Dinner

(My {Xana} POV)

"Yay! FOOD!" shouted Demyx as we all gathered around the dinner table. He was the first to dig into dinner.

"Sure...If you can call it that," said Axel looking at the food suspiciously. "Are you sure this is edible?" he asked Roxas. He picked up a bit hamburger with his fork.

"Positive," Roxas replied, absolutely ecstatic at his creation.

I took a few bites of mine.

"Then what's that green bit hanging off it?"

I took a closer look into my bowl as well. "Roxas?" I asked slowly, trying to choose my words carefully. "Is that dirt? And grass?"

"Yeah. I added ground to the hamburger like the box said, and I did everything else the way the box told me to."

My eyebrow shot up instantly, and I quickly took a huge gulp of water.

"Say that again," said Axel.

"I did everything the way the box told me to."

"No, before that. The part with the hamburger," I said.

"I added..ground..to the..ham..bur..ger," said Roxas hesitantly slowing down in the last part because Marluxia was staring at him, scythe in hand.

"You what!"

"My soil!"

"Eww!"

Hack!...Cough...cough! "Roxas!"

"What are you trying to do!"

"Kill us?"

I took another bite and felt something strange slide down my throat. I took a drink of water and pushed my bowl away, as did everybody else. Except, of course, Demyx and Roxas.

After a few minutes, I started feeling sick.

"I think I'm gonna turn in, guys. I don't feel well. I think I ate something other than pasta and ground hamburger."

"No! My earth worm!" Marluxia cried, banging his fist on the table. "How could you, Roxas?" He got up and fled the room.

I followed suit.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and slipped on my robe over my pajamas and slipped on my bunny slippers, ready to go down to breakfast. As soon as I opened my door I was practically attacked by Demyx who was going crazy.

"What?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes. "It's too early for this…"

"Roxas left!"

That got my attention. "But why?" I asked. "I thought…"

"He couldn't handle it. He needed to find his somebody."

I immediately created a portal to Axel's room but Demyx grabbed my arm before I could step through it.

"No," said Demyx. "Leave him alone for now. He needs time."

"Right." I totally got it. If my best friend left me, I don't know what I'd do. "I'm gonna go look for him. For Axel's sake," I added when I got a weird look from Demyx. I sighed. "Don't you ever just want to go see what's out there and explore, Demy?"

"We do. We get to go out for missions," he replied, not getting what I was saying at all.

"No," I said. "We don't get to explore. We just do what we go to do and then come back here. I mean be free to explore and see the world. No boundaries, y'know? Go search, go explore, without the need to come back here and report to Xemnas."

I saw something spark in his eyes like wires connecting. I smiled and it was the last thing Demyx every saw from me again because in a split second, I was pulled down into a pool of murky grey shades of darkness.

Next thing I know I was in Atlantica, underwater and nothing happened. Usually when a Nobody is transported to Atlantica they turn into a mer-person so they can breathe.

I wasn't that scared though, because since I'm a nobody, that means I can create portals too.

"Why isn't it working!" I shouted, but since I was underwater it all came out in bubbles. "Demyx!" I shouted. I tried to create a portal for another minute then I passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Demyx's POV

I heard a scream in the castle that night. It wasn't until Axel frantically jumped out of a portal that he created in the wall that I realized the scream was mine. "Xana…" I couldn't believe I had lost her. She slipped out of existence right in front of me. And I didn't do anything. I couldn't…It all happened so fast. "Damn it!" I shouted, angry tears mingling with tears of sorrow.

"We'll find her," said Axel, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I promise we will."

I was still staring at the place where she fell into darkness. "I can't—I could've—I didn't—Why didn't I?" I practically attacked Axel, grabbing the collar of his black coat. "Why didn't I do something!" I shouted at him bringing his face close to mine.

Axel grabbed both my wrists. "Chill out, Demyx," he said in a calm voice, trying to calm me down.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I quickly let go of his collar and sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands. "She just disappeared, Axel. And I didn't do anything. I just let it happen." I looked up at him. "I love her, Axel, and I just let her disappear." A tear rolled down my face.

Axel sat down next to me. "It's gonna be okay, Demyx. We will find her, I promise. And maybe we'll find Roxas too."

* * *

My POV

"Shh. I think she's waking up."

I heard a voice from above me and I opened my eyes to see four people standing above me. Three of them were boys and the last one was a girl. One of the guys had black hair and a chubby build, and the other two boys had really light brown hair and blond hair. They were both relatively skinny.

The blond looked familiar but I couldn't place from where. Of course it would have helped if my head had stopped pounding. It was really messing with my brain, because I couldn't even remember my name.

I tried to sit up but fell back down because my head exploded in pain. "Ahh!" I cried grabbing my head and squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

I waited for the throbbing to die off before I answered. "Fine, although I may need some aspirin."

"What's your name?" asked the blond.

"Here's your aspirin," the girl said handing it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

After taking the aspirin I sat up slowly. "My name?" I asked and then hesitated. "What _is_ my name? I can't remember. Why can't I remember?"

The girl looked at me with concern in her green eyes. "You looked like you had a pretty hard fall. Lucky Roxas found you when he did. You were out cold."

"It was almost as though you had fallen from the sky...Kind of like a meteor," said the blond thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm Roxas, this is Olette." He pointed to the girl. "Pence." The boy with the black hair waved. "And Hayner, my best friend."

"Like a meteor," repeated Hayner. "Why don't we call her Ryuusei? It Japanese for meteor."

"I like that name," I said. It also had a hyper ring to it.

"Come on boys, let's let Ryuu rest." After they left the room I looked around my surroundings. I was in a room, on the couch, and every windowsill was covered in flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day One**

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah, that's just wrong," agreed Pence.

"Seifer's gone too far this time," Olette and I said at the same time. I jumped up and clenched my fist in the air when I said this.

We all looked over at Roxas who just nodded, still staring at the floor.

Hayner jumped off his seat. "I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think that we did it, I can't really blame him."

"Let 'im think what he wants to think," I said. "That ain't gonna bug me. But when he starts rumors and all that other crap about things that we didn't do, he'll be sorry. He's gonna taste defeat. He's gonna feel the wrath of Ryuu the dragon." When I finished it was really quiet. I mean, really quiet. So quiet, that if this were a movie there'd be crickets chirping in the background. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me like I had grown another head. "What?"

Hayner shook his head and I sat back down, brushing my ice blue bangs out of my eyes. He then went back to ranting and raving. "What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh. NEVER! Now..." He paused. "What to do," he said, thrusting his fist into his outstretched palm.

Olette looked over at Roxas who shrugged before saying his brilliant words, "Uh...well..."

"We could—" I started.

"—find the real thieves," finished Roxas. "That would set—"

"—the record straight." I love how Roxas and I can finish each others sentences. He's like a brother to me. It's like we have a connection of sorts. I feel like I've known him before the month that I've been living here.

"That sounds like fun!" shouted Pence.

"But what about Seifer?" asked Hayner.

"He'll get what's commin' to 'im soon enough."

Hayner grinned at that.

I stood up and continued, "But—"

Hayner crossed his arms over his chest. He never did like that word.

"—first we have to clear our names."

Roxas stood up. "Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs."

"Oh no! They're gone!"

We all turned around to see Pence holding his a camera.

"Our (_) are gone!" He put a hand to his throat. "What?" he asked after a second.

"All our (_) gone?" Hayner asked. "Huh?" He imitated Pence.

"Why can't you say (_)? Okay, so weird. I've heard of people taking things, but words? Even Seifer couldn't match that," I announced.

"Huh? You can't say (_)? Why not?" asked Olette.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _ are gone!"

"Stolen," I muttered.

"And not just the (_). The word (_)! They stole it too!" continued Roxas.

"What kinda thief is that?" asked Hayner in his "This is so lame" tone of voice. "Seifer never could have pulled that off."

"Yeah," agreed Roxas.

"All right, time for some recon!" shouted Hayner.

We all ran out of our spot when all of a sudden I noticed Roxas wasn't with us. "Roxas?" I went back to see him getting up and dusting himself.

"Huh?"

"C'mon," I said gesturing him to follow us. "You okay, Rox?"

"I'm fine," he said walking next to me.

"Over here!" called Hayner from the Armor shop.

"Let's get this investigation underway," said Pence.

"Yo, Roxas!" called the storekeeper. "Never thought you'd do such a rotten thing..."

"We didn't steal anything, all right?"

"I'd like to believe you, but... Who else would steal that stuff?"

"What stuff?" asked Roxas and I at the same time.

"As if you didn't know. Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop."

"Go ask at the accessory shop," I mimicked, making sure we were out of earshot. "Ya know, if there's one thing I hate, it's being told to go from place to place to get an answer."

"Tell me about it," groaned Hayner, rolling his eyes. "Go on Roxas—ask her," pushed Hayner when we arrived at the accessory shop.

"Hey there, Veronica," I said.

"Oh hey you guys, hey Roxas... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my fave customers."

"I'm not a thief!" he said indignantly.

"Okay..."

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know," he huffed.

"Then you have to find a way to clear your name," said Veronica. "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too, ya know."

We looked over toward the candy shop and we went over to talk to her.

"Roxas? Have you seen my cat around?"

"Er..." he said looking up. He jumped and got it down.

"Thank you, Roxas."

"Did they steal something from you too?" I asked.

"Oh, my, yes. Something important."

"Just so you know, we didn't do it," said Roxas

"Don't worry. I believe you."

"Thanks for that, Ma'am," said Roxas.

"So what did they take from you?" I inquired.

"My (_). My precious (_).

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing (_)," observed Hayner.

"And not just (_), but the word (_), too," I said thoughtfully.

"This isn't your average thief..." said Pence.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this.

"To the Sandlot!" shouted Roxas.

We ran to the Sandlot to find Fuu, Rai, and Vivi talking. Vivi noticed us and stopped talking, making the others turn around.

"Thieves," muttered Fuu.

"That was low, y'know!" shouted Rai

Vivi just shook her head. (A/N: I don't know if Vivi is a girl or a guy, so I'm making Vivi a girl in this.)

"Oh yeah?" was Hayner's comeback.

"Nice comeback there blondie," Seifer challenges as he walks in.

"What'd you say!" shouted Hayner. He can be ticked off very easily.

"You can give us back the (_) now," said Seifer walking around us.

"What, were you a vulture in another life?" I asked. I hate being circled. That earned me a glare from Seifer. (It's not the first time.)

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some (_) to prove that you're losers," Seifer continued, still circling us.

"Replay!" shouted Fuu from the sidelines.

"Now you're talkin'!" He finally stopped circling us. "If you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide."

I looked around and noticed three objects near Fuu, Rai, and Vivi. I slowly edged away from the gang and then ran toward them, silently. I skidded to a stop and realized the three objects were a struggle club, a hand guard, and a staff. I picked up the staff and memories exploded in my head.

_There were three weapons sitting upon three trapezoid stones. It looked like a staff, and shield, and a sword._

_"So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door ahead of you is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"_

_"Give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."_

_I walked over to the staff and picked it up._

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Your path is set."_

_The staff disappeared from my hand._

_"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

_I figured I'd give up the sword. I mean, what good is it to have two weapons and no defense?_

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You wish to give up this power?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You've chosen the power of the mystic."_

I got up with staff in hand and was thankful to see that Seifer and the others were still arguing. I ran at breakneck speed and hit Seifer over the head with the staff. He crumpled to the ground.

"That was so not right, y'know?" said Rai.

"What's the big idea?" shouted Fuu. Wow, really must have hit a nerve if she just shouted. She went to hit me but I blocked with the staff I had in my hand.

I tossed Roxas the struggle club. He caught it and went to hit Rai upside the head.

Later when we had beaten them all except Vivi—She hasn't hurt us so we don't mess with her—Pence took a picture of the scene when all of a sudden this white creature appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a ghost. Well, whatever that thing was, Roxas and I chase it through the woods and to the gate of that old mansion.

"We have come for you, my liege," I heard a voice say in my head. I looked over at Roxas. And judging by the look on his face, he heard it too.

"Huh?" I heard him utter.

The creature unzipped itself—I never knew ghosts had zippers—and Roxas and I attacked it.

"It's no use..." muttered Roxas after a few minutes attacking it with our clubs. They had no affect on the thing

"How do we defeat this thing?" I asked.

Suddenly my staff and Roxas' club start to swirl with data.

"What?"

"In the world?"

His club turned into a gigantic key and mine turned into a clarinet.

"What is this thing?" he asked. I wanted to know the exact same thing.

"At least you have a weapon," I said bitterly eyeing the clarinet. "What am I supposed to do with this? Lull 'em to sleep?"

"Let's give it a try," said Roxas taking a practice swing with his key-thing.

He took a couple swings with it and only hit the ghost once because it kept moving so much.

"My turn!" I said. If the clarinet will lull it sleep then so be it. At least Roxas can beat it then. I started to play and I found I was weightless. It was almost like running on air. I decided use this to my advantage. I kicked it and when it went to move away so it could attack me better, I mimicked its moving pattern and kept attacking it. With Roxas' help, it was defeated.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Hayner once we returned to the usual spot.

"We were his first customers after he took over the shop, so we took a picture together," said Roxas. It was a picture of me, Roxas, and a shop owner.

"It's a really nice photo," said Olette.

"Hey! You just said 'photo'!

"The word has returned!" I shouted.

"So, Roxas, Ryuu—tell us about the thief."

"Not much to say," said Roxas. "The pictures were just lying there."

"I think it had something to do with that ghost-thing that stole the picture Pence took after we beat Seifer and his gang," I said.

"It's a girl," chuckled Hayner as he moved to the next picture.

"You look happy, Roxas," said Olette.

"Do not."

"Is it just me or are all these of me and Roxas?" I asked

We flipped through them again to prove my point. They were all of me and Roxas except with the one of Roxas and the other girl.

"Oh," said Olette. "So that why everyone thought it was us."

"So Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" asked Hayner.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to kidnap the actual Roxas and Ryuu or something?" asked Pence.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal these boneheads?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas and I exclaimed at the same time. We all burst out laughing as the train station bells rang and the train passed overhead.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette left leaving Roxas and I.

"Hey Ryuu?" asked Roxas. "Do you remember where you came from?"

"No, but if I could I'd go back and visit. I'm sure my friends miss me," I said smiling. The smile vanished with the wind. "If I had friends."

"Don't say that!" cried Roxas. "I'm sure you had lots of friends before."

"Yeah?" I asked bitterly. "If I had so many friends, where are they? I'm sure if they really missed me they'd come looking for me."

"Ryuu, do you believe that dreams tell you something?" asked Roxas, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes I do. They can tell you many things. They can just be recollection of thoughts or memories or they can be a wish your heart makes." Wow, did something that sappy actually just come out of my mouth? "Why?"

"I've been having this weird dream lately," he said thoughtfully. "I don't know what to make of it." He glanced at the wall.

"Tell me!" I begged.

He grinned. "K. I'll tell you.

"It's almost like I'm watching a movie." He hesitated as if he didn't know where to begin, then he finally spoke again. "It starts with a boy standing at a cross-roads. 'A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.' The fog surrounds him. 'A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine.'

"Then the scene cuts to a beach where a girl with red hair is sitting by the water watching the sun-set. The scene cuts to black and fades back in. We're closer to the girl now. Close enough to see that she is making something. The scene cuts again, and now we can see that the girl is making a charm of shells. I think it's called a way-something. Finder?" he asked, thinking. "A wayfinder? Anyway, the scene cuts to another shell that is washed away by the tide."

"What is the girl wearing?" I asked him. This was definitely interesting.

He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. "She is wearing a white tank-top with purple trim and a purple skort. On her wrist is a yellow arm-band and up nearer toward her shoulder is a purple wrist-band. She is wearing white shoes with purple at the toes, and around her neck is a black choker. She has red hair and blue eyes."

"She is beautiful," I said.

"Then the scene fades to three kids leaning against a tree. The sun is setting. One of the kids is the girl from the beach. The scene cuts to show all three kids. The girl and one of the boys are sitting on the tree while the other boy is leaning against it."

"Describe the boys, Roxas," I begged, yet again.

"The boy leaning against the tree has silver hair and aqua eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt with black sides, his pants are blue and he's wearing black wrist-bands on both wrists. The boy sitting on the tree has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and he has a chain around his neck. He is wearing a red jumpsuit with a black jacket with white short sleeves. The jacket is unzipped."

"Thank you," I said.

"Then they fade into dust that is carried off by the wind. First the girl fades and then the boy who is leaning against the tree. The boy sitting on the tree is left alone. He jumps off of the tree while the island fades away behind him.

"He lands on a platform made of stone. It's only one of countless others leading up to a castle. All the platforms are covered in black creatures except the one the boy is on. A duck and a dog are on the platform with him and he is holding a weapon like the one I had earlier. The boy jumps up the platforms and defeats the shadows as he makes his way to the castle. Once he's at the top of the platform he sees the girl lying there on the ground. The scene makes a quick cut to the girl then back to the boy's face. He runs up to her and kneels beside her and starts shaking her, trying to wake her up. In the background is the boy from before but instead of what he was wearing before he's now wearing what looks to be black and blue armor with a heart-thing on the front.

"He holds out his hand to the other boy, then the background changes to a huge wave in the background. The other boy is on the island and runs into the water toward the other boy, giant key in hand. He swings at the boy and the background changes back to the inside of the castle. They fight, the one with the key and the other boy with a sword that looks like a bat wing. The boy with the sword jumps back toward the back of the scene. Particles fly off of him reveling him to be someone else."

"What's he look like, Roxas?" I asked so he could breath.

"He has long white hair in the back and in the front it looked like he had a couple of horns actually. His outfit is mainly black, but he has on white gloves.

"Next the boy with the key jumps and slams his key-thing down. Then light shines through a closed white door blinding the evil guy and he has to cover his eyes. Then the scene cuts to the other boy, but instead of being clad in black armor, he's dressed in his original attire.

"The scene cuts again to show the other boy that's dressed in red. It shows a glowing orb coming out of his chest, which I think could be his heart. The scene cuts again to show the boy holding the girl against his chest. He also has white wisps of stuff flying off of him.

"Then the scene cuts again. This time it shows the girl on the island. The shot is a close up of her face. She's looking up as the wind blows through her hair. The scene fades to show her profile. She's gazing out into the water. The scene cuts to show her facing the water and the trees on the island. The scene fades yet again and the 'camera' is pan-sweeping in a side-ways motion across the water to show another close up of the girl.

"Day fades to night and lights are falling all around. Then the scene cuts to show the boy with the key fading into light. He is also surrounded by the falling lights. He holds his hand out for the girl as he fades away into the bright light. The scene changes again to show the girl with a sad look on her face. Then the scene changes again to show a big, black, billowy fire thing. It almost looks like it could have been a blue explosion, kinda. If it was, it was an explosion of darkness. Or maybe it's just a doorway of darkness.

"The scene cuts again to show a profile of the girl in the distance. She fades closer to the camera and comes back into view as an older version of the girl. Her red hair is longer and her clothes are different too. She is wearing a white shirt with a pink zip up shirt over it. The camera zooms up very slowly then it cuts closer to her to show her a profile view of her mouth. She's saying something. Then the camera cuts to a white room with a blonde female on the opposite end of the screen also saying something. It fades back to the other girl. Then it cuts to show her back as it steadily pans across the screen to the right to show a giant looking-orb sitting in a holder. It keeps panning to show the blond girl. The background changes to show an all white room. The girl is sitting in her chair with a sketchbook in hand. The camera cuts to show a closer view of the girl holding the sketchbook.

"She is wearing a plain white dress to match her hair and the room."

"I wonder if she's in some kind of an insane asylum?" I asked.

Roxas gave my arm a light back-slap. "Be quiet, Ryuu. I'm almost done." He sat for a moment in thought. "Where was I?"

"Girl. White room. Sketchbook." I said.

"Right. Thanks," he said, then began again. "The camera cuts to her sketchbook. She is drawing a spiral staircase. The camera goes into the picture and all these shadow creatures are all over them. The stairs finally become real to show the boy with the key running up them, duck and dog in tow. All the while he is still defeating the shadows. It zooms to show the boy cutting and slashing at the shadows. He then jumps a shadow and the duck and the dog fall on it. The duck recovers and attacks the shadows, leaving the dog on the ground. The duck jumps up and then scene change to the key-bearer. Lightening kills the shadows surrounding him. A blue fog covers the steps as the camera follows the stairs to reveal a cloaked man and another man with red strips of cloth covering his face.

"From there the scene speeds to a white hallway to show the kid with the key. He looks around at his surrounding while in the back ground is a pink-haired girl holding a pink scythe. The scene cuts to the girl—Oh wait, that's a guy with pink hair."

"A guy with pink hair?" I asked totally horrified.

Roxas nodded and continued. "The scene changes back to the boy to show him charging up the pink scythe-wielder. Scene change to show the other boy charging at his opponent. Scene change back to show the pink haired person slash at the key-bearer who jumps and avoids the attack. Change back to the other battle as the other boy gets thrown back but regains his composure and comes back to attack the guy he changed into earlier. Switch back to the scythe-bearer attacking the key-bearer and back again to the evil-evil battle. Split second switch switch-back. The boy with the sword looks like he might charge again but the scene changes before we can see. Instead the pink haired one is in the air and the key-bearer looks like he's ready to jump. Nope—Instead he throws his key, which—can't see if he's hit his mark because the scene changes back to the stairs. But I'm sure he does.

"The boy with the key is running up the stairs then scene switch to see the other boy running up them as well. Tilt up the stairs to show the key-bearer and the duck and the dog running up the stairs yet again. The camera rises more to show the other boy on the spiral above the trio. This time he is clad in his original clothing. The camera keeps rising to show the trio on the next-spiral up, but on the bottom of the spiral across from them is the other boy. He's on the underneath of the stairs.

"Scene change to the white room again. The blonde girl is there with her sketchbook and the giant glass orb is there too. The camera cuts to a close up of the girl as she sees the key-bearer enter her room. He lays his eyes on her and scene changes to her sketchbook to show her drawing him in an orb with flower petals underneath. The scene cuts back to the boy getting closed into an orb not unlike the one already in her room. He looks at her with a scared look on his face. The scene cuts back to her. It looks like she says something and he blinks his eyes tiredly. He falls back into a white background and falls into the white depths below. The camera changes angles to show the boy flying through the air. The particles of the island that flew apart at the beginning of the dream fly back into place to reform the island and the ocean.

"The scene cuts back to the blonde who is looking down at her sketchbook. Camera cuts to the sketchbook to reveal a drawing of the key-bearer. She closes her sketchbook.

"The scene fades to the three friends lying on the beach, hand in hand."

He paused. "The scene changes abruptly from the beach to me falling through the water. I was underwater to begin with. I fell onto this platform that was covered with birds. Once they flew away I realized I was standing on a stained glass platform that had the key-bearer adorned on it. After that I wake up."

"Whoa..." I breathed. "That is one heck of a dream. Do you think it means something?"

"No idea," he said. He looked around the area. "Do you have the time, Ryuu?"

"Um...not sure, but we should get going."

I was spending the night with Roxas tonight. Ever since the day I 'arrived' I've spent the night at either Roxas', Hayner's, Pence's, Olette's, Fuu's, or Vivi's. Everyone's been really nice to me. Everyone that is except Seifer and Rai. But that's expected.

"What's for dinner?" asked Roxas when we got into the house.

"Leave it to you to think of food, Roxie," I said giving him a playful shove.

Roxas' mom looked up from the pan she was hunched over. "Um, I'm not sure what it is actually," she said with a sheepish smile.

"I'll make dinner," offered Roxas.

"Oi vay," I muttered.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," he called as I ran up the stairs to the guest room. "You have to eat sometime!"

* * *

"I'm going to bed!" I called after I ate some of Roxas' cooking. I was lying in bed when I thought of Roxas' dream. _ I wonder if it was a recurring dream. If it isn't it's probably caused by his cooking._

My head started pounding but the pounding soon ebbed away and was replaced by sleep.

* * *

_"Marluxia, I'll tend to your flowers for you while your gone on your mission," said a girl who looked almost exactly like me. Her hair color matched mine exactly, but it fell around her shoulders instead of being spiky._

_I was standing in a garden with a man who had pink hair. It was a bright, sunny day. And in the distance I saw a giant white castle._

_"Thank you, Xana," said the man, ruffling her hair. "That's really thoughtful of you. You can help Demyx take care of my plants if you want. And try to keep Axel away from them." He walked away from her leaving her alone. She followed him as he walked to the huge white castle._

* * *

_"Xana, I want you to follow Riku into Monstro's stomach for me, okay," ordered a tall man with long silver hair._

_"You want me to go into the belly of a whale?" She paused like she was thinking about something. "Okay!"_

* * *

_"Riku! Wait up!"_

_Unlike the other girls, this one looked different. She had violet colored hair that hung down to her mid-shoulders._

_"C'mon Tanara! You gotta catch me if you want your sandels back!" called the boy—Riku. He ran across the sand of the beach._

_The girl, Tanara, ran to catch up with Riku. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed her foot. "Ow!" She plopped down in the sand, careful not to let her foot touch the sand. "I think I cut it on a shell."_

_Riku was by her side instantly. He sat down next to her. "Let me see your foot."_

_She gave him her foot, which he blew on._

_"Ow!" she cried, trying to yank her foot away. "If you're just going to put me in more pain, you can go away and get somebody who might actually help me!"_

_"Chill," he whispered. "I was just teasing you. Like you did to me the other day when I came over to your house to see Kairi."_

_"At least I didn't put you in pain. So what's the prognosis?"_

_"It's fine. It's not deep. But don't get sand in it and definitely no salt water. So, here is what I'm going to do. Take this," he said, giving Tanara her foot back. He took his shirt off and tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of it. He took her foot back and tied the strip around it. "That should be good for now." He reached behind himself and grabbed her sandals. He shook the sand out of them and then he gently slipped them on her feet._

_He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up carefully, putting most of her weight on the non-injured foot._

* * *

_"C'mon Nam," said my clone trying to coax another girl out of her room. "I'm sure Roxas likes you too."_

_That got the girl out of her room. "You really think so?" she asked._

_She smiled. "I know so. Annnndd—" Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "I know that somebody likes you!" she said in a sing-song voice._

* * *

_My clone was sitting on a white couch in a white room with a boy who had a faux-hawk. He and I were both wearing black cloaks. There was no color in the room, just black and white. There was a TV set and some game consoles._

_"C'mon. I know I can beat you," said the boy._

_"Really?" asked my clone, a smirk forming on her lips. "If Axel can't I don't think you can."_

_"You forget." A sitar appeared out of thin air. "I have practice. Dance, Water, Dance!"_

_"Like that will help," I giggled. "Sure, I'll take you on."_

* * *

_"Roxas?" asked my clone to a boy who looked exactly like Roxas. "Is that dirt? And grass?"_

_"Yeah. I added ground to the hamburger like the box said, and I did everything else the way the box told me to."_

* * *

_"Ryuu! Ryuu!"_

* * *

"Ryuu! It's time to get up!" called Roxas' mom from outside the door. "Roxas already left."

"Okay!" I called back. I continued to lay on the ground for a bit longer while I tried to recall my dreams. All I really remembered was something about a whale and having to go into its stomach. I shuddered at the thought. "So _that's_ what Roxas cooking does to a person," I exclaimed to myself.

I got up and went to find Roxas and the others.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, I realize it's long, but I hope you liked it. For now it kind of has to mirror the game, because Ryuu is place in the same computer generated Twilight Town as Roxas.


	3. Chapter 3

****This is a short chapter. I couldn't help it. I'm trying to keep each specific place to itself. For example, the first visit to the Coliseum will be one chapter. Each Hollow Bastion visit will be separate chapters: One chapter per visit.

I figured if I put all the days together it into one chapter, it would be way too much, so I decided to do each day separately.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day Two**

I walked into the usual spot to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas already enjoying some sea-salt ice cream.

"Want one?" asked Roxas as he handed me one.

"Sure," I said sitting down next to him. "Thanks," I said as I took it.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" asked Pence.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I sure hope so," said Olette.

"Where did that come from?" asked Hayner.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud."

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up is all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

"That's pretty profound Hayner," said Olette.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" laughed Pence.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!"

"That's true though," I said thinking out loud.

"You okay, Ryuu?" asked Roxas.

"Oh well, you know," I said scratching the back of my head. "Just thinking about what I dreamt last night."

"Man, today's turning out to be such a drag," whined Hayner.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief," said Olette.

"Nuh-uh," said Hayner giving his head a shake. "You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" Hayner stood up. "We all got to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

We all stood up silently.

"No? Aw, c'mon!" he cried.

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke," said Roxas.

"Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!"

We all ran out of the usual spot.

"We're going to Market Street!"

I ran up to a poster. "I can't wait!"

"Just two days to go!" cheered Hayner. "You and I have to make the finals!" he said to Roxas. "That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize.

"Okay, you're on!"

"You two are gonna clean up!" shouted Pence

"Go get 'em!"

"It's a promise!" he shouted. "Now, let's get down to business."

After what seemed like forever we got the money issue figured out. We needed 900 munny each so we got to work. I really felt like having watermelon so Roxas and I decided to make 1300 munny instead of just 900.

* * *

"All present and accounted for?" asked Hayner when we all got enough munny.

"What've we got?" asked Pence.

"Let's see…" said Roxas. Roxas and I pulled out some munny. "Just this," he and I said at the same time.

"Good job," remarked Hayner.

"Nice work, everyone," commented Olette. "Added to what we started with, we now have…" She pulled out the munny bag. "Tada! 6000 munny!"

"Sweet!" shouted Pence.

"Let's go get the tickets!" I shouted while Pence and Olette were already running ahead into the station.

"We can't be together forever…so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember," said Hayner.

"Huh?" asked Roxas at the same time as I said, "What?"

"Gotcha!" he called. He jokingly punched Roxas in the stomach and joins Olette and Pence inside.

I started to follow, Roxas right behind me when I heard him say "Whoa!" and I turned around. Roxas was lying on the ground and a guy in a black cloak standing above him.

"Whoa!" we said at the same time.

A small stick dropped to the ground. Hayner, Pence, and Olette stopped walking and Hayner stepped down a few steps.

I ran back to help Roxas up. Roxas grunted slightly as he sat on his knees. He touched his lip.

"It's not—"

"Huh?"

I looked around and immediately fell silent. I saw someone in a black cloak standing behind Roxas.

The person—whoever it was—picked Roxas off the ground. He whispered something to him that I didn't hear.

"What?" asked Roxas.

"Roxas! Ryuu! Three minutes!" called Hayner.

"Okay!" we both called back.

We both looked back at the man in the black cloak but he was nowhere to be seen, so, instead, we headed inside.

"Four students," said Hayner.

"Roxas, the money," I reminded him.

"Wait—" He searched himself for the money pouch. "No!" he cried.

"Huh?" asked Hayner

Roxas looked back toward the plaza. "He took it!" Roxas ran back to plaza. I followed to see if I could find it.

"Where are you two going?" asked Olette.

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that."

"I bet that guy took it!" I shouted.

"Guy?" asked Hayner.

"He couldn't have gone too far…"

"What are you guys talking about? There was no guy."

Just then, the train station bell went off.

"Huh?" I asked.

"But he…There wasn't…"

"Really?"

The train whistle blew and I realized we missed the train.

"Oh boy…" said Pence.

"There wasn't—"

"Anyone there?"

Everyone except me and Roxas left the station.

* * *

Later we all went to the top of the clock tower and ate sea-salt ice cream.

"It's melting," Olette pointed out to Roxas, who was thinking about earlier.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Cheer up already!" said Hayner.

"That was defiantly weird, though," Roxas pointed out.

"No kidding," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Can you feel Sora?" Roxas muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a bit longer. On Monday, I'm gonna post the next chapter. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Yule Tide Greetings.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day Three**

I stayed with Roxas again and as usual, we over-slept.

"Not again," I muttered as I hopped into the kitchen trying to pull on my boot and eat before Roxas pulled me out the door.

"C'mon or we'll—"

"Be late," I finished as we entered the usual spot to see it empty, all except for a note.

_"Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach—and don't sweat about the munny! —Hayner"_

Roxas and I rode to Market Street and we saw Pence and Olette. "Hey!" Roxas and I say at the exact same time.

"Morning," said Olette.

Pence and Olette froze mid-step.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Huh…?" was Roxas' dazed comment.

Roxas ran up to them and I waved my hand in their faces just as a girl walked up to us. "Hello, Roxas, Xana."

Roxas and I looked at each other. "Uh…Hi?" I asked. "And that's not my name. It's Ryuu."

"You!" Roxas pointed. "You're the girl from my dream. The one in the white room. Who are you?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" I asked, confused. She looked vaguely familiar.

The girl held up a hand to quiet us.

"I wanted to see you both at least once," she said.

Roxas and I looked at each other again. "Us?" we asked surprised.

"Yes, you," she said happily. The girl walked away as Pence and Olette unfroze, leaving Roxas and I looking confused and befuddled.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping," continued Pence as if nothing ever happened.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" asked Olette.

"Um…"

"Uhh…" I said.

"Wait…"

"Did you just…"

"See that…"

Roxas and I looked in the direction that the girl left.

"They're stalling," said Pence.

"Very well, then. We'll see you guys later then, okay?" asked Olette.

"Y-Yeah…" we said at the same time.

Olette and Pence left and then we looked back in the way the girl left.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas asked.

"She headed that way," I replied and we ran after her.

We ran to the Tram Common and saw the girl again.

"She went into the woods," I said.

"Let's go!" agreed Roxas.

Once we got into the woods a dark cloud appeared and some "zipper-ghosts" came out of it and tried to pull us into it.

"Let us go!" we shouted. Roxas and I ran back to the Tram Common and the zipper-ghosts followed us. "We should go to the Sandlot. They would be out numbered and there'd also be witnesses…Maybe they wouldn't attack us then."

Roxas looked like he wanted to argue but didn't say anything as the creatures kept following us.

We tore into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi.

"Hey, chicken wussies," quipped Seifer.

"Help," I squeaked stopping, almost running into Roxas.

"Who's that?" asked Fuu as the creatures floated after us. She and Rai got into their fighting positions as Vivi ran away.

"I dunno," said Seifer getting into his fighting stance, "but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!"

I grabbed the staff that was lying on the ground next to the struggle club that I threw to Roxas. We fought but everything we did didn't seem to affect the zipper-ghosts at all.

Roxas and I got thrown to the ground, our weapons having no effect. "How did it happen last time?" I growled.

"I have no idea," said Roxas, as we stood up.

When we were on our feet, we realized the others were completely frozen.

"Not good…" we muttered as the ghosts approached us.

"Roxas! Xana! Use your weapons!" I looked around. It was the girl again. It didn't matter at that moment though. I did what I was told. Or I tried to but it was too late.

I was attacked and then transported to a dimly lit area. When my eyes adjusted I found myself standing on a stained glass platform. I tried to see what it was but being that close to it made it hard to see what it was of.

A sword appeared, then a staff, and then a shield appeared in bursts of white light. I choose the staff. I prefer magic over anything.

Suddenly, the clarinet appeared in my hand and then I was bombarded by zipper ghosts. I had no idea what to do so I just started playing different notes. All of a sudden they fell to the ground, writhing. For oxygen I suppose. Do ghosts need oxygen? I guess these ones do.

I couldn't just let them suffocate though. That would take too long. So…I took oxygen—What does that mean? I can take elements? Or I can play with elements?

I played more notes to experiment. I must have given them their oxygen back because the zipper ghosts came at me again. After more random notes, I started coughing. The air was so dry…almost like it could combust at any moment.

That's it! Combust! The air needs to combust! But, how? I looked around. Where could I get a spark?

I paused. What elements make up the atmosphere?

Carbon dioxide, helium, nitrogen, oxygen, methane, etc….So all I had to do was pull the carbon dioxide and hydrogen molecules out of the air, make them combust, add oxygen to full the flames, and burn them…FUN!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot about the dry air I had created. I stopped playing, releasing the molecules I had captured and dampening the air, thus making it breathable again.

I played the tune I did when I first received the clarinet. I was weightless again, jumping on them and kicking them. I started playing something else. I played the tune I did to steal their oxygen. In turn I lost my weightlessness and tumbled on top of one of them, thus crushing it and gaining munny and health bubbles.

After trying many, many more times, I finally got the right combination of notes to make fire.

I'll have to write down the notes later and practice.

I defeated the two that were left and then a chest appeared. On the other edge of the platform a door appeared. A voice seemed to emanate from the door. "Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid," it said.

I walked toward the door.

"Don't stop walking…"

I opened the door and stepped through it onto another stained glass platform. I turned around to look and see what the picture was on the other stained glass platform and saw that it looked like Roxas' description of one on the boys in his dream. "Maybe it wasn't a dream," I muttered.

I turned back around and took the stairs one by one, enjoying the view. Of course it didn't last long, because another of two of those zipper ghosts attacked me.

I played the notes that I did before. Or at least I thought I did. This time water engulfed them and myself. And then I felt like I was drowning in memories.

I had the feeling of déjà vu, like I had almost drowned before. The image flashed of a teenage boy I don't ever remember seeing before. Then I woke up. It took me a second to recollect what had just happened. I looked around and realized I was in a room. A pure white room, but a room nonetheless. "What—" I asked looking around. "Where am I? And where are those zipper ghosts?" I paused. "I was drowning… What happened?"

Then my eyes landed on _her_. "You! Who are you? I saw you in a dream I had…That's why you looked familiar! You liked Roxas. You _know_ Roxas! Who are you and how do you fit in to all of this!"

The girl placed a finger to her lips, silencing me. "My name, is Naminé," spoke the girl. "Xantara, do you remember your true name?"

"True…name? What do you mean? Are you sure you have the right girl? My name isn't Xantara, it's Ryuusei." I was so confused, but it seemed like she knew me. I took a breath and looked around her room. "Wow," I breathed. "I love all the art you have in here. Did you draw these?" I didn't hear her answer because my eyes settled on a drawing of Roxas and me. There was also another guy in the picture. He resembled the one in my flashback very much.

"Who—Who is he?" I asked pointing at the guy with the faux-hawk.

She opened her mouth but the cloaked figure from the train station appeared and picked Naminé up.

"Say no more, Naminé," he commanded.

"But if nobody tells her…"

"It's best if she doesn't know the truth."

"The truth about what?" I shouted. "Who are you people!"

The man held out his hand and with the flick of his wrist he conjured up a dark portal behind me. I leapt away from it but he pushed me inside anyway.

* * *

"Seifer, strike a pose, y'know?" I heard Rai say.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in the Sandlot and on the ground.

"How's this?" asked Seifer.

Roxas was lying on the ground, a couple feet away from me.

"That's totally perfect, y'know!"

Fuu was taking a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stood around her. She was taking the picture with Pence's camera.

"How 'bout one more, y'know?"

Roxas and I stood up. "What are those for?" I asked.

"Keepsake," said Fuu.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?"

"Cakewalk," added Fuu.

"What were those things?" asked Roxas.

"Outsiders, that's what. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take 'disciplinary measure.'"

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?"

I looked over and saw Olette, Hayner, and Pence have arrived, but Hayner huffed off. "Wait up!" Roxas and I called. We ran to follow them.

"Hey!" called Seifer. "No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!"

"We'll be waitin', y'know?" added Rai.

I turned around, walking backwards. "Now why would we do that?" I asked, smiling.

Roxas and I arrived back at the Usual Spot where the other three were already having sea-salt ice cream,

"So…" started Pence. "You guys hung out with Seifer's gang today?"

"N-no…It's not like that," faltered Roxas.

"Of course not. We got sidetracked by something in the woods, so we decided to follow it. It turns out it was those creatures who stole our photos. They chased us out of the woods and we ran through the Sandlot because we thought they wouldn't attack us with witnesses around and Seifer and his gang helped us fight them off." The group just stared at me. "What?"

"Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?" asked Roxas.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without the two of you, right?" said Olette.

"…Sorry," Roxas and I said at the same time.

"What about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I promised I'd be somewhere," said Hayner.

"Ohh..." sighed Roxas. "Oh!" He perked up when he realized what Hayner was talking about.

"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on."

"You two are gonna clean up!"

"Go get 'em!"

"Play nice you two," I said teasingly.

We all laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I'm back. It's April now. So I'm what? Four months late on my update? Wow. Sorry. I really didn't mean to wait that long. I did actually mean to update within a few days of posting the other chapter. I was in NYC with my dad though, so you can forgive me for that. Lol. This is a short chapter compared to the rest. I hope you enjoy and I will try to post another chapter this weekend.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day Four**

That night I spent at Roxas' house again.

And again, we woke up late. "Roxas! Wake up, we're late!" I got up off the floor where I always sleep and shook him awake. "Wake up!"

Groggily he woke up. "Whaa?"

"Struggle Tournament. Today. You're going to be late. Get up." I proceeded to drag him out of bed. This seemed oddly familiar to me even though today was the first day I had to actually _drag_ Roxas out of bed.

After rushing around the house, we ran to the Sandlot. There were lots of people there. I quickly found Olette and Pence while Roxas went to get ready for the Struggle Battle.

"Who are you gonna root for?" asked Pence when I got there.

I looked at Olette. "Both of them, of course," I answered at the same time she said, "Both of them, silly."

After that, the fire works appeared in the sky and we cheered like crazy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summers most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" shouted the announcer.

"Seifer, y'know!" shouted Rai.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!"

"Hayner! Roxas!" Olette, Pence, and I shouted together while the fans cried out Setzer's name.

"Setzer! Setzer!" chanted the crowd.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's—"

"STRUGGLE!" finished the crowd.

And more fireworks go off as the commentator begins.

The first battle is between Hayner and Roxas. And Roxas comes out the winner.

"The next battle is between Seifer and Vivi," called the announcer.

I looked at Olette. "…Vivi…?" I asked.

Olette shrugged.

I was so shocked when Vivi won. I slowly turned my head to Olette. "…How?" I asked slowly.

Then I heard Seifer say that wasn't Vivi. Who it was, I don't know.

"Thrash 'er," I heard Seifer say.

I was slightly worried. Now it was Roxas against Vivi.

The battle was epic but just as Roxas went in for the final blow, he stopped and looked around at the crowd. After I noticed what he was doing, I looked too. Everyone is frozen. It's just like when we first saw Naminé.

"Zipper ghosts!" I shouted jumping onto the platform with Roxas and helped him fight them off.

Once we finished we heard clapping behind us. Roxas and I looked at each other and turned around to see a person in a long black coat.

"Roxas. Xantara. All right. Fight, fight, fight." He walked closer to us. "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Axel." He removed his hood to show us his flaming red spiky hair. He looked at me. "Demyx is gonna be so crushed when I tell him you don't remember."

"Axel?" asked Roxas at the same time I asked, "Demyx?"

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack these."

"Dusks?" I asked. "Is that what those zipper ghosts were that we just fought off?"

He closed his eyes and fire appeared above his hands, taking shape as chakrams. He caught them in his hands.

"Wait! Tell us wha—" I never got to finish my sentence because I fell into a dark portal.

Next thing I knew, I was standing on the bell tower with a man that had slicked back blond hair and a blond goatee. He was standing on the edge precariously. And like Axel, he wore a black coat. "Who are you!" I shouted stepping closer to him. "Naminé, Axel, now you. Who the hell are you? And if you try to tell me my name is Xantara, I'll scream! I've had enough of this!"

"So it's true." The man laughed. "You don't remember." He leaped of the edge of the tower. As he was falling, his last words could be heard. "Boy, boy, Demyx is going to be so torn up about this."

I ran to the edge just in time to see wisps of darkness disappearing in mid-air.

"Who is Demyx?" I asked to the empty air. I was frustrated. I'd been asking so many questions and getting no answer at all whatsoever!

"Oh, I forgot to give you this."

I turned around to see the same guy standing in a portal of darkness with a jewelry box in his hand.

"This is for you. Catch," he said and chuckled as he walked into the portal.

I jumped to catch it and caught it, but when I landed I lost my footing and slipped of the edge, causing myself to fall off of the bell tower.

"Luxord! We don't want to kill the lass. Xemnas would have our heads," came a very annoyed voice from…somewhere around me. The next thing I knew I was being tucked into a bed in a very white room. Three blurred figures moved around in my view and the one that had long, dark hair with silver highlights tucked me into bed. "Sweet dreams, Xantara."

A red-headed figure swam into view. "Axel," I smiled.

"Good night, Xana. I'll hurt Luxord for you. Be safe." He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
